Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-27537247-20170928163620
And here are my opinions that I'm sure all of you were just so anxious to see. Because we all love that guy that has unpopular opinions, right? Fight Club: '''Quick question: this wasn't uploaded on the US Just Dance channel, so is it going to be an unlimited exclusive in NA regions? I honestly wouldn't care if it is or isn't, I'm just wondering. About the routine itself, it's... bad. It's not horrible, it's not mediocre, it's definitely not Naughty Girl, it's just... bad. the song is a questionable choice; it's one of those songs that nobody asked for (if they have, it's been above reproach) and doesn't really affect people all that much, which is how everybody besides me seems to feel about Gibberish. The graphics feel like a step behind everything else in the game, and the moves just don't feel like they fit the song. They look like they would fit great in a Meghan Trainor song, but they just feel like an awkward experience with this song. '''Instruction: As far as the song itself is concerned, it's alright. I can see why people were asking for it. It's my first time hearing it, and it's danceable. That's where my compliments end unfortunately. The dance is rudimentary, like a less interesting Beep Beep I'm A Sheep (wow I can already feel the hate I'm going to get for saying that) in that it follows the lyrics and beats of the song very specifically. And it looks too slow for me to have any fun with. At least it follows the song pretty well, and the background is well designed. But my real grip is with the design of the coach; that outfit is ridiculous, and not the type of person I want to recieve instruction from. Risky Business: '''Oh boy they finally revealed the routine for Risky Business. And he's that guy I was privately sure would be a Twenty One Pilots song. Are they ever going to include Twenty One Pilots? So the dance is fine. It's funky and adjustable, so even if I don't like it at first, I'll grow into it. But to be honest, it's really nothing special. It's a song and its a dance. Woo. It might have been cool to give this a western theme like Wild Wild West (might have saved me from putting up with John Wayne). But there is one blaring problem that keeps me from considering it good: the color scheme. The background scheme is great on its own, and the scheme of the coach would have also fine, but together they just become an eye sore; they don't go together at all. They should have picked on and translated it to the other, and the routine would have been much better, or maybe even switched between the two, but having them both active at the same time just doesn't work. My opinion on this is perfectly valid because I'm an artist. '''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini: (My god that is a mouthful). Let me get the obvious point out of the way: I liked the routine better when it was a starfish. The seahorse feels like a step backward. But I guess we're pandering to kids now and they might have been creeped out by the starfish so... whatever. That aside, the overall routine is fine. I have no problem with 60s songs, and this one in particular is adorable in its own right. I'm somewhat glad it recovered from the beta phase, and I hope it gives hope for In The Hall Of The Pixle King; that would be even better. They completely missed the opportunity to actually include a yellow polkadot bikini, but that might not have been as appopriate for the kids, so again, whatever. (I swear kids are ruining everything). '''Sayonara: '''I will ALWAYS be open for adding Wanko Ni Mero Mero songs in Just Dance. This isn't quite Chiwawa, but you know what? It's still fantastic. Pulling off adorable and hardcore at the same time isn't easy to do, and this routine pulls it off fantastically. All of it; the coach herself, the song itself, the dance moves, the background, just... what more can you ask for? And to make it all that much better, it's designed like a Just Dance 2014 routine! If you don't know what I mean by that, it means that more of the moves of the routine are counted by the sensers of the game; scoring is offered more rapidly. A good example is the beat drop in #thatPOWER; in games today, half as many moves would be counted, and that just doesn't feel as good. On the off chance Ubisoft is listening, make more routines like that, please. Current Standing 35. Naughty Girl 34. Waka Waka 33. Make It Jingle 32. TumBum 31. John Wayne 30. Dharma 29. Blow Your Mind 28. Diggy 27. Side To Side 26. How Far I'll Go 25. Kissing Strangers 24. Fight Club 23. 24K Magic 22. Got That 21. Instruction 20. Risky Business 19. Despacito 18. Daddy Cool 17. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini 16. Chantaje 15. Keep On Moving 14. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 13. Another One Bites The Dust 12. Blue 11. Bubble POP! 10. Bad Liar 9. The Way I Are 8. Slumber Party 7. Rockabye 6. Love Ward 5. Footloose 4. Sayonara 3. All You Gotta Do 2. Automaton 1. Swish Swish